Upside Down
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: She hated a lot of things in life, but there were some good things. What will happen to her when that good is taken away and her life is turned upside down? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PlEASE R&R!
1. Left to Starve

Ch

**Ch.1**

**Left to Starve**

Welcome to my latest Hamtaro fic! I'm not use to writing this type of genre, so please be patient with me. I'll still add humor and whatnot, but it's not the main focus. Please R&R!

* * *

Erin's room barely let any light in whatsoever, enveloping her room in a shadowy darkness. She preferred it that way, for the darkness was one of her only friends. Inside her room contained books and items affiliated with the occult, vampirism, and gothic subculture. Her attire consisted of all black, including her clothes, makeup, and her long straight hair. The only thing that seemed out of place for her lifestyle was her hamster, who sat in a satanic-looking cage on the dresser.

Luna, the hamster, took after her owner's dark appearance, having a majority of her fur pitch black except for the white on her face, chest, and paws. A long tuff of fur which was dyed purple at the end hung over her left eye. Erin didn't know why she bought Luna at the time, she was probably high or drunk, but she was glad she did. Caring for Luna was therapeutic for her, especially since she shunned most things in life.

The jingle of keys could be heard outside her apartment door, the sound ceasing as a tall, pale man entered the room. "Let's go Erin, there's a party at Zack's house!"

"Yeah, hold on a sec Lance," said Erin as she walked over to Luna's cage. "Lemme just feed Luna…"

Lance grabbed Erin by the arm and pulled her out the door. "Forget about that stupid rat! Don't be such a conformist!" He slammed the door shut, causing Luna's cage to shake slightly.

"Ugh! I hate that creep," Luna grumbled to herself as she pushed the tuff of hair away from her eye. "He thinks he can just dominate Erin like that? I long to slit his throat and lick up his blood!" She crawled closer to the door on her cage, gazing at the food on the high shelf to her left. "There's no way I'm gonna be able to be able to get up there." She lifted up the door and crawled out. "Looks like I'll have to go somewhere else for a bite to eat."

* * *

By the time she had entered the outskirts of the park, Luna was panting raggedly, sucking in, long hoarse breaths. She never had the best pair of lungs, especially thanks to Lance. It wasn't unusual for him and his buddies to come over and smoke or do drugs. The smoke had gradually affected Luna's lungs, making it hard for her to run for long periods of time. Sure, sometimes the smoke from the drugs made things feel kinda awesome and cause her to see funny colors, but the drugs were just another reason Luna hated Lance.

The girl hamster pulled herself onto a small rock, where she sat and continued to pant. "Dang…still no sign…of food." Her stomach released a long gurgle, causing her to frown. "Looks like I'll just have to starve."

"No hamster goes hungry on my watch." Luna turned to her right to see a black and white hamster pulling a cart behind him. He looked as if he was wearing an eye patch, but it was only markings that made it look that way. The hamster pulled a seed from the cart and handed it to Luna. "I'm Sabu. Here, have a seed."

The girl hamster shot him an icy glare. "I don't need your help!" Her stomach unleashed another growl, causing Sabu to sweat drop. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Luna snatched the seed out of Sabu's paw. "Fine, I'll have one."

Sabu allowed her to chow down, but not without more questions. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Looking for food," replied the girl hamster. "Thanks to my owner's stupid boyfriend, I didn't get fed…again. I hate him with all my soul! Why does my owner hang around him so much?"

"Sounds like someone needs some company," noted Sabu.

Luna glared at him once again. "I don't need anyone!"

"But there's a place for hamsters just like you to hang out," explained Sabu. "It's not too far from here."

The girl ham's ears perked up, a smile growing upon her face. "A place for hamster's just like me?" Upon noticing what she was doing, she quickly hid her smile, leaning against the rock casually. "Well, I guess I could go check it out since I have nothing else to do."

Sabu grabbed his cart and smiled. "Good to hear! Well, I'm outta here." He began to walk away, but turned to Luna. "And by the way, I thought you only wanted one seed, but that's your fourth."

Luna looked at the half eaten seed in her paw and chucked it at the seed vendor. "Whatever."

* * *

The gothic hamster signed with relief as she walked closer to the door under the tree trunk. "It's about time I found this place! Why'd they have to hide it?" She pulled the door open, only to find herself looking into a dark tunnel. "Underground, that's pretty cool." She walked down the tunnel, a rarely seen smile playing across her face. "Maybe we'll share poetry about the darkness in our life and make fun off all the stupid conformist in the world." Luna, realizing she was smiling again, quickly turned it into a frown, regaining her composure.

Another door was in site now. Luna could see the light coming from the tiny window on it. "Weird…I expected it to be darker. She took a quick peek through the window, only for a look of disbelief to plaster upon her features. "Y-You gotta be kidding me!" Little did she know, she was pushing the door open as she pressed herself against it, causing the door to swing inward and for her to fall inside. Luna quickly looked up, a frown on her face. "Oh crap."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't really know much about gothic culture, but I do know that by the end of this fic, Luna will seem very emo. Please R&R!


	2. So This is What Hell is Like

Ch

**Ch.2**

**So This is What Hell is Like**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! A busy work schedule and laziness have kept me from doing so. I believe the next time I'll be able to update is Thursday, but for now, please R&R!

* * *

Luna sat on one of the brightly-colored stools in the clubhouse, surrounded by several smiling hamsters. Everywhere she looked, she saw brightly-colored objects and hamsters she didn't even know, or want to know for that matter. However, that didn't stop them from introducing themselves, some of them doing so in over enthusiastic tones.

"…And I'm Hamtaro!" exclaimed Hamtaro, throwing his paws in the air as he did. "What's your name?"

The goth hamster rolled her eyes. "Luna."

"Luna…that's Latin for 'moon', correct?" asked Maxwell.

"Umm, yeah," replied Luna, not even bothering to make eye contact with him. "Look, I've obviously made a wrong turn or something, because this isn't the place I was looking for." She got up from her seat and headed to the door. "Have fun doing whatever the heck you guys do for fun."

"Hold on Luna girl," said Stan as he grabbed her paw. "Don't you wanna see what the Stan's all about?"

The goth hamster turned to Stan, staring daggers at him. "You have three seconds before I rip your arm off and shove it down your throat." Unfortunately for Stan, her comment made him freeze in shock. However, Sandy came to the rescue, snagging his and pulling him away from his latest conquest.

"What have I told you about hitting on girls?" snapped Sandy as she stood on her brother's back.

"This is probably the only time I'm glad you snagged me," replied Stan, wincing slightly.

Luna turned to the door silently. "Okay, here's my chance. I just gotta…"

Before she could take another step, Hamtaro ran to the door. "Come on everybody! It's a nice day, so let's play outside!"

"I agree!" exclaimed Boss. "Let's go!" Luna didn't have time to move out of the way before being grabbed by a group of hamgirls and led outside.

"_So this is what Hell is like," _thought Luna.

* * *

The ham hams were soon underway with their outdoor fun, the guys playing a game of tag while Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy, and Tennis, along with an unwilling Luna, sat on the grass. The goth hamster wanted to leave now more than ever.

"_Let's see I can throw myself in that river and drowned myself," _thought Luna. _"But I could also slam my head on that rock and bleed to death or jump off the tallest tree and fall to my death. I got it! I'll climb to the top of the tree, jump off, hit myself in the head with a rock, fall into the river, and bleed to death while I drown!"_

"Hello! Earth to Luna!" said Pashmina as she waved her paw in her face.

"What?" snapped the goth hamster, glaring at Pashmina.

"Um, we were just wondering if zere waz a boy you liked," explained Bijou.

Sandy nodded in agreement. "So, who's the lucky boyham?"

Luna looked at the girls as if they were speaking in some sort of made up language. "Love? That's nothing but an illusion created by the corporate conformist of the world! How could you let yourselves be dominated by such a myth, let alone those boys?"

The girls were silent for a few moments before Tennis spoke up. "Oh I see." She scooted closer to Luna, a promiscuous expression playing across her face. "I don't bend that way, but I don't mind some girl on girl action."

"I'm not a lesbian!" shouted Luna as she left her seat on the rock. "I'm not staying another moment with you freaks! I'm outta here!"

Although most of the girls looked confused and rejected, Tennis simply winked at the departing goth. "Later sweet cheeks!"

"Um, what's a lesbian?" asked Sandy.

"It's what I thought you were before I found out you liked Maxwell," explained Tennis.

Luna continued to rush away from the clubhouse before Hamtaro grabbed her by the paw. "Where are you going? We were just about to play ham and go seek. Wanna play?"

"How about you play ham and go fuck yourself!" spat Luna.

Hamtaro cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Heke? I've never heard of that game before. How do you play?"

The goth hamster was about to snap Hamtaro's neck when a thought came into her head. "Okay, I'll play with you guys, but only if I get to be it."

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "It's only fair since you're new here!"

Luna turned around and covered her eyes. "Okay, I'll count to a hundred. One, two…" The ham hams scattered all over the area, ducking past plants and crawling into holes.

"Fifteen, sixteen…" continued Luna, looking around for any other hamsters. A wicked smile came across her face as she uncovered her eyes completely. "Idiots…I'm outta here."

* * *

The sun began to set over the busy city as Luna was about to make her exit from the park outskirts. Although she had eaten before her meeting with the ham hams, that was hours ago and she was hungry once more.

"I can't believe what I had to go through today!" moaned Luna as she rested on a flat rock. "Those ham hams are total weirdos, especially that Hamtaro! I just want today to end."

"Back again I see." Luna turned to see Sabu approach her once more, pulling his seed cart behind him.

Luna, however, wasn't too happy to see him. "What the heck kind of joke were you trying to play on me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sabu.

"I thought that clubhouse was full of hamsters like me!" explained the goth hamster.

"But they are," replied Sabu as he pulled a seed out of his cart. "They're all hamsters who need something to do while their humans are away. Your human was obviously away and you needed someone to keep you company."

Luna yanked the seed out of his paw. "If there's something I don't need, it's company! Especially not those ham hams! Why doesn't anyone understand that I want to be alone?" She hurried onto the sidewalk, dashing away from the seed vendor.

Sabu shook his head. "She needs to stop lying to herself."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for having Luna drop the F-bomb, but i've had that line in my head since i thought of her character. Just a warning, the next couple of chapters are going to get sadder and more depressing. Please R&R!


	3. Article

Ch

**Ch.3**

**Article**

Thank you Lila123 for reviewing my fic! Hopefully the rest of the readers will follow her example and review because your opinion matters to me. I need to know what I'm doing correctly or wrong to improve my writing. Please R&R!

* * *

Luna unleashed a wide yawn before wiping sleep from her weary eyes. She groggily began to examine the apartment, only to find that she was all alone. "Great, Erin's still not back. I guess she spent the night with that jerk Lance. If he did the nasty with her, I'm gonna bite off his…!" Her stomach unleashed a hungered growl. Great, now she can't feed me."

She opened the door to her cage and crawled out of it, letting the satanic-looking door to slam shut. "Maybe I can find that Sabu guy again." The goth hamster shook her head. "What am I talking about? I don't need his help or those weird ham hams! I'll just go into town find something to eat." She took one last look at the room before exiting. "If one of those freaks tries to find me, I'll push them in front of a speeding car, then I can have hamster pancake for breakfast."

* * *

The ham hams returned to the clubhouse the next day, all sitting somewhere around the large round table. Something was bugging them about the outcome of yesterday's game of ham and seek.

"Why would Luna leave like that?" asked Hamtaro. "She didn't even find us yet! Do you think she gave up?"

Pashmina nodded in agreement. "She could have at least told us she was leaving."

"Maybe her owner was coming home early and she didn't remember it until then," suggested Panda.

"I hope nozing happened to her," said Bijou as she fiddled with one of the tea cups.

Before anything else could happen, the door swung open, allowing Suzy to enter the clubhouse. She immediately made a beeline for Maxwell, nearly knocking him off his stool as she hugged him. "Hi Maxy-poo!" Sandy blood boiled with anger, her paw straying dangerously close to her ribbon.

Maxwell sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "Um, please call me Maxwell. How are you?"

Suzy unwrapped herself from the tall hamster and took off the back pack she was wearing. "I'm okay. Sorry I didn't come yesterday, my owner was at home, but she's gonna be busy for a few days since she got a new case."

"A case?" asked Cappy. "Like a briefcase?"

"No, my owner's a crime scene investigator," replied Suzy. "There was a murder in town last night. Apparently some goth girl was strangled to death in an alley."

"Murder?" repeated Oxnard, nearly dropping his seed in the process. "They don't kill hamsters, do they?"

Suzy shook her head as she dug through her back pack. "I'm pretty sure the suspect's not interested in harming us hamsters." She pulled out a wad of newspaper and handed it to Maxwell. "I chewed the story out of the newspaper for you to read. I know how much you like reading, especially mysteries."

"I've got a mystery for ya," Sandy muttered under her breath. "How long will I need to beat you to a pulp?" Before she could do anything, Stan put a restraining paw on her.

Maxwell accepted the newspaper and unrolled it. "Oh, thank you. I think I'll take a little look."

_Early this morning, a group of garbage men found the body of Erin Turner, age nineteen, in an alleyway. Police arrived minutes later. According to one of the investigators, the preliminary cause of death was strangulation, but an autopsy will be performed to determine the official cause of death. The only things found in Erin's pockets was twelve dollars, ID, and what seems to be a to do list. First names of people Erin knew were included on the to do list and will be used to help find any potential suspects or witnesses. Police had no further comments at the moment except that they're determined to catch the one who murdered Erin Turner._

The bookworm hamster's eyes strolled to the picture next to the article, a photo of one of the pictures of evidence found at the scene. One of the dollar bills could be seen, as well as the wrinkled piece of paper that served as the to do list. Out of pure curiosity, Maxwell squinted his eyes, hoping to decipher the list's text. "One o'clock: call Taylor, two o'clock: go to the store, five o'clock: Feed…" His mouth went bone dry as he saw the name on the list. "Um guys…we have a problem."

* * *

Luna was forced yet again to take a break from walking while she sat panting on the street corner. "Dang, why did I inhale that smoke whenever Lance and Erin did drugs? I don't think seeing all those freaky colors was worth it." She looked up and down the street, scowling with displeasure. "Isn't there anything for me to eat around here?"

"Hey Luna!" The goth hamster, glanced to her left, a frown immediately creeping upon her face. "You gotta be kidding me." She could see Oxnard, Dexter, and Howdy running down the sidewalk waving to her.

"Wait up Luna!" shouted Howdy.

"We just want to speak to you for a moment!" added Dexter. Luna wasn't about to stick around for another moment. She raced around the street corner, away from the three guy hamsters.

Howdy growled in frustration. "This ain't time t' play tag!"

"Perhaps she misunderstood us," suggested Dexter. "Either way, we just have to keep her busy, so if she want to play tag, then so be it!"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! I had fun writing this chapter since I got to include something of a crime scene investigation (I'm a CSI fan). Please R&R!


	4. Breaking the News

Ch

**Ch.4**

**Breaking the News**

Before I begin, I just want to let you know that I'm gonna be out of town from the 9th to the 14th at the latest. You can still review and send PMs, but I most likely won't be able to respond to them until I return. Please R&R!

* * *

_"Dang, these guys are relentless!" _thought Luna as she continued to run down the crowded sidewalk. _"What do they want with me?" _The goth hamster took a sharp turn into a nearby alleyway and scampered up the drain pipe. Dexter, Howdy, and Oxnard did likewise, not too far behind from the girl hamster.

Luna exited the pipe, landing on the roof of a five story building. Unfortunately for her, the only way down was the door all the way on the other side of the roof.

Dexter was the first of the boy hamsters to emerge from the drain pipe, dropping down onto the roof. "Luna, please…" Howdy dropped out of the drain pipe, landing on top of Dexter. Before the two could recover, Oxnard hopped out of the pipe, belly flopping on top of them.

"Now this is what I call a 'ham sandwich'!" said Howdy as he did his best to squirm out from between the two hamsters.

Dexter glared at Howdy. "This isn't time for bad jokes!" While the three were busy arguing and picking themselves up from the ground, Luna made a dash for the door. Since it was a door intended for humans, there was no way she could reach the doorknob, but she could squeeze through the space under it. As soon as she crawled through the gap, the goth hamster dashed down the winding stairwell.

The boys, having untangled themselves, continued to follow Luna, scampering under the gap. Howdy and Dexter hurried down the stares, but Oxnard was having a little trouble.

"Um, guys, I'm stuck!" wailed Oxnard. "A little help here?" His plea fell upon deaf ears as the two ham hams chased after Luna. "Uh, okay then…guess I'll wait for you to come back. Y-You're coming back, right?"

Although Dexter and Howdy didn't hear Oxnard, Luna heard him loud and clear. "One down and two to go." However, she didn't know how much longer she could keep running. Her lungs felt as if they were in the middle of a forest fire while the two hamster boys didn't seem to be too tired. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairwell, Dexter and howdy were already inches behind her.

"Come on Luna, stop runnin' already," said Howdy.

"Honestly, we just want to talk," added Dexter as he wiped sweat from his brow.

A thought suddenly came into Luna's head. "Wow, you guys are fast. It's from chasing after Pashmina, isn't it?"

"You betcha!" exclaimed Howdy. "I'd chase Pashmina to the ends of the world!"

"The reason you'd be chasing her is because she'd be running away from you," replied Dexter, a smug grin plastered on his face.

Howdy scowled at Dexter. "Yeah, in your dreams bowtie boy!"

"You're honestly making fun of _my_ choice of attire?" snorted Dexter. "This is coming from a hamster who wears an apron!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that one before," spat Howdy as he took a couple steps towards his rival. "Is that you got?"

Dexter took a few steps towards Howdy until their faces were practically touching. "I've got plenty more where that came from!"

Howdy grabbed Dexter by the neck, putting him in a headlock. "Say hello to Mr. Chock hold!" Since they were so engrossed in their bickering, they didn't realize Luna already exited the stairwell.

* * *

The goth hamster sat with her back against the building's wall, panting heavily. "Good…that should keep them busy."

"There you are!" Luna looked to her right to see Oxnard running towards her. "Oh crap!"

Oxnard sweat dropped as he watched Luna run across the crosswalk. "Aw, why do we have to keep running?"

* * *

It wasn't hard to outrun Oxnard due to his chubbiness, but thanks to her lungs, Luna was beginning o slow down as she raced through the forest. "I think…I burn…my lungs away." She staggered over to a nearby oak tree, resting her back against it. All she could do is watch Oxnard as he got closer to her.

"There you are…Luna," panted Oxnard as he stopped in place. "I…found…you." He collapsed face down on the ground. "I can't scamper…another step."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Oxnard wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Good, now I can relax."

"There you are Luna!" exclaimed Sandy as she and Bijou popped put of the bushes to Luna's left. Sandy grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her away. "Let's go to the clubhouse. There's something you totally gotta see!"

"Are you coming Oxnard?" asked Bijou as she poked him.

Oxnard continued to lay face down on the ground. "Just gimme a minute."

"But don't you want zee food?" asked Bijou?

As if some sort of secret code was uttered, Oxnard popped up and dashed full speed to the clubhouse. "Come to papa!"

"Come on Luna, you're gonna like, totally love what we did with the clubhouse!" exclaimed Sandy as she pulled Luna along.

The goth hamster was much too tired to attempt to escape. "I hate my life."

* * *

Luna, Sandy, Bijou and Oxnard walked down the dark tunnel until they were at the clubhouse's door. Oxnard opened it for the girls, allowing them to enter it. Luna didn't even take three steps inside when the rest of the ham hams popped out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!"

The goth hamster nearly had a heart attack. Scaring someone half to death after running a while wasn't very good on one's heart. Along with the ham hams, the room was covered in colorful and sparkly banners, streamers, balloons, and party hats. To Luna, it was just so…sickening.

"We thought we should throw you a party as a celebration for meeting you," explained Hamtaro. "So, how…"

"What the heck is this crap?" shouted Luna. "Colorful streamers and sparkly stuff…I wanna puke! You think I actually like this stuff? Well I don't!"

The rest of the ham hams were quiet until Pashmina spoke up. "So, you don'tlike it?"

"Heck no!" spat Luna as she grabbed a balloon, popping it in her paws and throwing it at the group. "And you know what? I don't like you guys either! You're all annoying freaks who need to leave me alone!"

Boss's temper had boiled past its peaking point and it he couldn't hold it in any longer. "We're the freaks? You're the one who looks like something from Halloween Town! You should be happy we actually pity you enough to throw you a party since your owner died!"

We weren't supposed to tell her yet!" the ham hams hissed at Boss.

"Well, she had to know eventually!" snorted Boss as he crossed his arms. Luna was quickly upon his, grabbing him by the throat. "What the heck are you talking about? You've got five seconds before I rip out your spinal chord!"

"I'm sorry Luna," replied Maxwell as he handed her the newspaper article. "But we're not lying."

Luna took a few moments to scan through the article before looking back up at the ham hams. "T-This is some sort of sick joke, right? If it is, I'll kill you all!"

"We don't have the ability to replicate a human newspaper," replied Maxwell as he shook his head.

"Well, there is the Ham Ham Times," noted Hamtaro.

Maxwell glared at the orange and white hamster. "Not now Hamtaro." He turned back to Luna, who's tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Luna we're…"

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Luna as she pushed Maxwell over one of the stools and ran out the door. "Stay away from me!"

* * *

Well, now she knows. I tried to add a little comic relief during the chase so this chapter wouldn't be totally depressing, so I hope you had a couple laughs. I'll have the final chapter up when I return from out of town. Please R&R!


	5. They Care

Ch

**Ch.5**

**They Care**

Sorry I've taken so long to put this up! I returned home from Ohio on Tuesday, but I've been too busy to update until now. Without further ado, enjoy the final chapter of this fic. Please R&R!

* * *

Once again, due to her weakened lungs, Luna was forced to stop to catch her breath near the outskirts of the park. Tears mixed with sorrow and anger continued to run down her furry cheeks as she sat on top of a flat rock. "W-Why is this happening? Why?" The goth hamster wiped moisture from her red eyes, looking down at her paws as she did. As she looked downward, something caught her eye.

Luna picked up the jagged rock, taking a moment to gaze at it before holding out her wrist. "Erin did this sometimes when she was sad. Maybe it'll make me feel better." Before she could make another move, a hamster knocked the rock out of her paw.

Sabu brushed the blood trickling from his paw from the rock on the grass. "I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure doing that wouldn't be good for your health."

"How do you keep finding me?" shouted Luna. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"There are a lot of hungry hamsters in this part of the park," replied Sabu as he walked over to his cart and took out a seed. "Want one?"

The goth hamster knocked the seed out of his paw. "No! Stop offering me those and go away! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"But that's the thing," noted Sabu. "Being alone all the time like this isn't good for you. You need someone to be your friend."

"Is this gonna be some sort of sappy friendship speech ripped off from Barney or something?" asked Luna. "'Cause if it is, just shut up!"

Sabu shook his head. "I promise you, I didn't rip this off from Barney. Look, about the ham hams party for you…"

"Ugh, don't even get me started about that freak fest," replied Luna as she nearly vomited in her mouth. "All the colors and smiles…" She shuddered, trying to erase the thought from her head.

"That's their way of trying to cheer you up," explained the boy hamster. "In fact, I was on my way there to cheer you up too. They didn't have any intention of hurting you."

Luna chuckled, which sounded nothing close to good-natured. "'Make me feel better'? Do I have to tell you about the colors and the smiles again?"

"Do you want me to remind you that they had good intentions?" asked Sabu. "They just don't know you that well yet, but they wanna get to know you and to be your friend."

The goth hamster shook her head in disbelief. "Why would they try to be my friend? Give me one good reason why I should believe you!"

"If they didn't care about you, why would they bother throwing you a party to try to make you feel better?' asked Sabu. Luna wanted to give him an answer, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She didn't have an answer to that question.

"Luna!" The goth hamster and Sabu turned to see the ham hams running up to them.

The group took a moment to catch their breath before Hamtaro spoke up. "Luna, we're sorry about all this, your owner, the party, everything!"

"We just zought zat a party would make you feel better," added Bijou. "We just want you to be okay."

"Look, I know I kinda lost it back at the clubhouse," replied Boss as she shuffled his paws sheepishly. "And I'm sorry I did. You can stay at the clubhouse as long as you want."

Luna nodded at the tall hamster. "Thanks. Look, I'm sorry too. I know you guys and I are totally different and I should have been more tolerant. I'll give you guys a second chance if you give me one too, okay?" Tears had been swelling up in her eyes throughout the entire conversation with them.

Oxnard took a few steps towards her. "Do you need a hug?"

"Touch me and die," replied Luna, causing the chubby hamster to retreat back to his friends. There was a moment of silence before Luna spoke up again. "But thanks anyways. I know you guys wanna help right now, but seriously…I just wanna be alone for a bit." She got off the rock and began to exit the park, the ham hams watching worriedly.

* * *

Despite Luna's outburst, she was back at the clubhouse the next day. However, the ham hams weren't sure to do with her. Feeling that it was best to leave her be, they continued whatever they were doing until Suzy burst through the door.

"Please tell me Luna's here," Suzy exclaimed as she looked around the room until she found the goth hamster. Running up to her, the glasses-wearing hamster handed Luna a piece of newspaper. "You gotta read this."

_Last night, police apprehended Lance Davenport, a suspect in the murder of Erin Turner. After an interrogation, Lance confessed to the crime both verbally and signed a written confession. 'His DNA was found under her fingernails' replied one detective. 'I'm sure Erin knew she was going to die, but that didn't stop her from putting up a fight'. Lance's trial is set next month, but due to the evidence, he's expected to do twenty-five to life._

By the time Luna finished reading, tears were already forming in her eyes once again, though she brushed them away discreetly. "I knew that jerk was bad news." Oxnard was about to give her a hug when he remembered what she told him yesterday, causing him to retreat.

"Keep reading," said Suzy. "There's more!"

_'I had a feeling about Lance,' said Taylor Hart, a friend of Erin Turner. 'I'm just glad he's behind bars.' Taylor is expected to collect Erin's belongings, including her pet hamster, Luna._

"Looks like you've got yourself a new owner!" noted Maxwell. "Looks like everything's turning out okay."

"No it's not you idiot!" shouted Luna. "She can't pick me up to live with her if I'm not home! How am I supposed to get there in time?"

Before she could say anything else, Boss picked her up and through her over his shoulder as he rushed out of the clubhouse. "Don't worry Luna, I'll get you there with time to spare!"

"On normal circumstances, I'd snap your neck for touching me like this!" shouted Luna. "But I'll let it slide just this once. Now pick up the pace!"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. Sorry if you were looking for a darker result, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Luna's mini bio will be up on my profile shortly. Please R&R!


End file.
